Fun on AIM
by LowenLauLau
Summary: just some conversations between Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. will zammie love each other? involves bikinis, holidays, swearing, overprotectivness and more random stuff. give it a try xx
1. Chapter 1

GallagherGurlSister- Cammie

BabyBritish- Bex

Lilmissknowitall- Liz

DramaMagnet- Macey

Goode4you- Zach

SmartAss- Jonas

MrMuscle- Grant

Winters4DC- winters

**GallagherGurlSister logged on**

**BabyBritish logged on**

**Lilmissknowitall logged on**

**DramaMagnet logged on**

GallagherGurlSister-frickin hell I'm bored, no more milking bloody Nessie the cow!

BabyBritish- Aw our little girl is picking up on my ways, I'm proud –wipes away imaginary tear-

GallagherGurlSister- Shut up Bex

Lilmissknowitall- Lol cum on camster, what you doing right...now!

DramaMagnet- She's thinking of a certain Blackthorne boy, I'll give you a clue his initials are Z.G.

GallagherGurlSister- Am not!

DramaMagnet- I was talking about Zeke George who were you thinking of...?

GallagherGurlSister- urm Zeke George?

DramaMagnet- you were totally thinking of a hot boy named Zach Goode!

GallagherGurlSister- I wasn't!

Lilmissknowitall-... swears on Gilly's sword?

GallagherGurlSister- I wasn't!

BabyBritish- Denial is the first thing that needs to stop in a healthy relationship...

GallagherGurlSister-Bex... I'm warning you and there's no relationship!

DramaMagnet- she totally sounded like Shrek then!

BabyBritish- HAHA Lol

GallagherGurlSister- don't push me!

Lilmissknowitall- Cum on Cam what's got you steaming?

GallagherGurlSister- Urgh you girl's are impossible! I'm gonna say it once and only once there is nothing I repeat NOTHING going on between me and Zach Goode!

DramaMagnet- But you wish there was? I mean man I'd go for him...

Lilmissknowitall- Cum on Cammie answers the question...

GallagherGurlSister- maybe...

BabyBritish- EEEKKK!

GallagherGurlSister- but only a teensy inky weensy bit, it's not my fault entirely his cute and got that smirk also I mean the boy has got to stop stalking me-

DramaMagnet- I'm sorry what did you say!

GallagherGurlSister- but only a teensy inky weensy bit?

Lilmissknowitall- no Cam the other bit!

GallagherGurlSister- it's not my fault entirely his cute and got that smirk?

BabyBritish- Cam the other bit!

GallagherGurlSister-also I mean the boy has got to stop stalking me?

DramaMagnet-YES THAT BIT!

BabyBritish- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT CAMMIE MORGAN!

Lilmissknowitall- calm down you two now Cammie... EXPLAIN!

GallagherGurlSister- well it's just weird you know I haven't seen him since well you know he left Gallagher but lately he's been everywhere when I go to town, when I'm in the field I just thought it was him being well...you know Zach. Or am I going crazy?

BabyBritish-Bloody Hell girl...

DramaMagnet- either that boy is nuts about you...

Lilmissknowitall- or you're just going mad.

**MrMuscle logged in**

GallagherGurlSister- hey grant I gotta question is Zach stalking me?

DramaMagnet- Cammie!

GallagherGurlSister- What! I just wanna kno...

MrMuscle- urr guys I swore I wouldn't

BabyBritish- Listen Grant! Tell her now!

GallagherGurlSister- It's clear who wears the pants in that relationship...

DramaMagnet- Lol

MrMuscle- Shut up!

Lilmissknowitall- Lol

BabyBritish- Shut up Cam if you wanna kno, jeez you're starting to act like Zach. Grant? CARRY ON!

MrMuscle- He, urr, urm, Zach is. Oh god Zach is gonna kill me. Ok listen this is all I know at first he was keeping tabs on you after we left you know checking up on you while you slept

DramaMagnet-creepy...

Lilmissknowitall- Agreed. Do all boys do that?

DramaMagnet- Depends really

GallagherGurlSister- you could so write a book Macey on all this stuff

MrMuscle- anyway! When you went up to Nebraska

GallagherGurlSister-WAIT BACK UP. HOW IN GILLIAN GALLAGHERS NAME DID HE KNOW I WAS IN NEBRASKA?

MrMuscle- Guess

GallagherGurlSister- Jonas

MrMuscle- mmmhmm

GallagherGurlSister- I hate you're boyfriend right now

MrMuscle- carrying on when you went up to Nebraska he started to feel well let's say lonely, he'd lost his Gallagher Girl anyways me and Jonas had enough of it Jonas found you're address in Nebraska, which btw is incredibly hard to find! Anyway he gave it to Zach and Zach is now well you know in Nebraska

Lilmissknowitall- Sweet in a way...

DramaMagnet- More like creepy in a way. I mean he watched her while she slept! We all share a room!

BabyBritish- I don't care I just wanna know what Cam thinks

GallagherGurlSister- I'm thinking how overprotective he is, how sad he is, how annoying he is, how sweet he is, and how creepy he is and trying to visualise it but I can't

MrMuscle- think of it as when an animal is watching it's pray.

DramaMagnet- Oh God! I'm out!

**DramaMagnet logged off**

Lilmissknowitall- okay not the best way to define it grant, but good try

MrMuscle- can I have a gold star!

BabyBritish- oh god my boyfriends an idiot!

Lilmissknowitall-...

GallagherGurlSister- this is slightly creepy both situations, Bex I think you need to take Grant for a cat scan and my situation I mean sure sweet that he cares but couldn't he just say I dunno Cammie I really care about you wanna be my girlfriend or something. But no not Zach Goode he has to watch people sleep...

Lilmissknowitall- ah man I'm not gonna be able to sleep!

**Lilmissknowitall logged off**

BabyBritish- I'm totally for the CAT scan idea

MrMuscle- Hey! I resent that!

BabyBritish- Well I don't so stick that in your pipe and smoke it

GallagherGurlSister-Ha-ha lol!

**Goode4you logged on**

Goode4you- Hey guys! How'd you sleep?

BabyBritish- Better than Cammie will tonight

MrMuscle- LOL

GallagherGurlSister- -shudders- I see what Mace meant, I he still in Nebraska G?

MrMuscle- urm yh

GallagherGurlSister- ok now I'm setting up security bye Bex and Grant see you soon, Zachary give it about a year.

**GallagherGurlSister logged off**

Goode4you- huh?

BabyBritish- Zach let's just say this watching a girl you really like sleep...not such a cool idea... see ya!

**BabyBritish has logged off**

Goode4you- Wait how does she know...

**MrMuscle has logged off**

Goode4you- GRANT!

**Goode4you has logged off**

**Lol hope you enjoyed please review I did try really hard. **

**Please just push your favourite little button for suggestions for other chats or comments and reviews. **

**Elle xx**


	2. Chapter 2

GallagherGurlSister- Cammie

BabyBritish- Bex

Lilmissknowitall- Liz

DramaMagnet- Macey

Goode4you- Zach

SmartAss- Jonas

MrMuscle- Grant

Winters4DC- winters

**SmartAss has logged on**

**MrMuscle has logged on**

**Goode4you has logged on**

SmartAss- Hiya guys

MrMuscle- hey Jonas Zach

Goode4you- hey Jonas what's up?

MrMuscle- what no hello for me then?

Goode4you- considering the fact you told a girl I really like I watched her sleep and that I'm in Nebraska, no.

SmartAss- wait what? You told? Fine thx Zach

MrMuscle- hey! It's not my fault Bex made me!

Goode4you- and you told because what? She threaten Mr. Floppy?

SmartAss- Lol you still have that rabbit?

MrMuscle- hey! Bex can be scary and of course I have it his my baby

Goode4you- guess it's clear who wears the pants in that relationship…

SmartAss- Lol Zach

MrMuscle- hey!

Goode4you- what nobody's ever told you that

MrMuscle- actually Cammie did say that

SmartAss- Lol Grant you need to man up

Goode4you- yeah like me!

MrMuscle- are you implying that I'm a girl?

SmartAss- yes grant we are

MrMuscle- hey at least I don't act like a lost puppy!

Goode4you- I resent that Grant Newman!

SmartAss- sorry Zach but he has a point…

MrMuscle- what was it you said? "I miss my Gallagher Girl! I'm so lonely!" Lol

Goode4you- Shut up!

**BabyBritish has logged on**

**GallagherGurlSister has logged on**

BabyBritish- so you'll wear a bikini when you come then? Hey Guys

GallagherGurlSister- ok fine then but…I get to pick! Hey Grant, Jonas, Zach –cringe-

BabyBritish- Yes Success!

MrMuscle- Hey Bex

MrMuscle- Cammie!

SmartAss- Hey girls

Goode4you- hey bex why the cringe Gallagher Girl?

GallagherGurlSister- I think you know Zachary

MrMuscle- what's this talk of bikinis huh? Can we see?

SmartAss- yeah girls we get a preview?

Goode4you- I don't know Gallagher Girl

GallagherGurlSister- you guys are perverted Zach maybe it has to do with the fact you I dunno WATCH ME WHILE I SLEEP!

SmartAss- Lol!

BabyBritish- yeah Zach that's creepy…

MrMuscle- toldya dude

Goode4you- Gang up on me why don't you? Sorry Cam but had to make sure you weren't cheating on me

GallagherGurlSister- sure you're way too cryptic is fuckin annoying, and I'm NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND

BabyBritish- you kiss a girl and disappear that's horrible

SmartAss- you stalk people

MrMuscle- watch a girl sleep with her room mates in the same room

Goode4you- nice to know I'm loved

GallagherGurlSister- ooh! Another one! You're always bloody smirking

BabyBritish- you're keeping up with me cam I'm proud

Goode4you- you know you love it

GallagherGurlSister- whatever back to the subject on Bikinis

SmartAss- she didn't deny it man!

GallagherGurlSister- if you want kids I'd shut up

MrMuscle- Lol Cam's violent

BabyBritish- she gets it from me of course

Goode4you- good thing I like my girls fearless and feisty not forgetting hot

GallagherGurlSister- bad thing I hate boys with annoying smirks, and with the initials ZG

SmartAss- Lol

BabyBritish- anyway so you're going to go on the beach with me in London?

GallagherGurlSister- I said I would if I could bring Mac with me to London

BabyBritish- K cool

SmartAss- bye guys Liz is on the phone so yeah

Goode4you- WHO IN BLACKTHORNE'S NAME IS MAC!

**SmartAss has logged off**

GallagherGurlSister- Awww

BabyBritish- I know!

MrMuscle- girl's I think you should answer Zach

Goode4you- I THINK YOU SHOULD TOO

GallagherGurlSister- Mac is my boy…

Goode4you- I thought I was! You are not taking Mac!

BabyBritish- if you had let her finish she would of said her boy dog!

GallagherGurlSister- jeez overprotective much, oh wait no you're not my boyfriend

MrMuscle- man you are so whipped and you aint even dating her

Goode4you- Shut up Grant! Sorry Cam

BabyBritish- did he just call you by your name!

GallagherGurlSister- I think he did, Zach are you feeling ok?

MrMuscle- no I don't think he is, as I said his whipped by a certain Gallagher girl

BabyBritish- Lol, if he wanted to check up on her so much why not go down to her house in the DAY TIME and see her?

Goode4you- that's a brilliant idea Bex! I love you!

MrMuscle- Back off man she's my girl

BabyBritish- Aww love you grant

GallagherGurlSister- I hate you Bex! Now his gonna come over and woo my nan who's gunna think what a charming young man and invite him to blooming dinner!

Goode4you- Score! See ya in 20 cam!

**Goode4you has logged off**

GallagherGurlSister- you see what you do? I've gotta go hide now!

**GallagherGurlSister has logged off**

BabyBritish- I don't get them two, they like each other but neither will own up

**BabyBritish has logged off**

MrMuscle- was I just dumped! Oh well Pee break! Think im gunna get a sandwhich…

**MrMuscle has logged off**

**Thanks for reading. Can you pretty please comment and review!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

GallagherGurlSister- Cammie

BabyBritish- Bex

Lilmissknowitall- Liz

DramaMagnet- Macey

Goode4you- Zach

SmartAss- Jonas

MrMuscle- Grant

Winters4DC- winters

**GallagherGurlSister logged on**

**BabyBritish logged on**

**Lilmissknowitall logged on**

**DramaMagnet logged on**

GallagherGurlSister- Bex I'm so going to kill you!

BabyBritish- Bring it on Sister

Lilmissknowitall- Lol

DramaMagnet- Cum on Cam it can't be that bad

BabyBritish- yeah what's he doing?

GallagherGurlSister- you wanna know what his doing? Oh I'll tell you what his doing our darling little Zachary is downstairs in my LIVING ROOM wooing my Nan as I predicted! What's he doing you may ask well he is right now sitting on MY COUCH looking through my Nan's photo book of their wedding thank god I managed to hide my photo book!

Lilmissknowitall- OMIGOD

DramaMagnet- wow the boy is desperate… just a few more days of teasing Cam

BabyBritish- She's right Cam not much longer though I must ask what's he doing to your Granddad.

GallagherGurlSister- oh after looking through the album his going to go fix the tractor

Lilmissknowitall- this is interesting

DramaMagnet- I can't believe I'm not there! You need my help first hand! I'm going to go book a ticket now! See ya

**DramaMagnet logged off**

BabyBritish- girl the boy is interested maybe he'll you know ADMIT HIS FEELINGS TO YOU!

GallagherGurlSister- as much as I wish that was the case I doubt it, it's his life mission to annoy the shit out of me

Lilmissknowitall- I don't think it is Cam, I was talking to Jonas and he was saying that Zach is crazy about you, ever since he left Gallagher all he does is talk about you…

BabyBritish- awww the boy is a fool for you Cam

GallagherGurlSister- I wish it were true- ah shit I gotta go talk to him now

BabyBritish- come on and tell us all!

Lilmissknowitall- yes you have too I'll need to translate it

GallagherGurlSister- ok bye!

**GallagherGurlSister logged off**

BabyBritish- their crazy about each other!

Lilmissknowitall- I kno I just wish they'd admit it already

BabyBritish- well they've already kissed and everything and their not even going out

Lilmissknowitall- but I see where Cam is coming from I mean his cryptic, and then he kisses her ignores her kisses her again and doesn't talk to her

BabyBritish- But his confused I mean his probably never felt this way any way I want them to get together I get a kick out of the questioning

Lilmissknowitall- Lol that is fun anyway I better go Jonas is trying to hack into the CIA again

BabyBritish- ah nerd love

Lilmissknowitall- shut up bye

**Lilmissknowitall logged off**

BabyBritish- guess I'm alone then…

**MrMuscle logged on**

MrMuscle- nope not at all you got me!

BabyBritish- Ah my hero

MrMuscle- I kno British Bombshell what wud u do without me?

BabyBritish- probably checking out some hot guys

MrMuscle- well not anymore- you got me! Your mine

BabyBritish- Ahhhh love you too

**Goode4you logged on**

BabyBritish- Hey Zach! Liking Cammie's?

MrMuscle- Hey dude

Goode4you- hey guy's yeah I'm loving Gallagher Girls her grandparents are awfully nice

BabyBritish- Hey how are you online? Where's Cammie?

MrMuscle- yeah what happened she worn out?

Goode4you- shut up man

BabyBritish- hey you try anything on her Zach and I mean ANYTHING I will cheerfully hack your balls off and feed them to the sharks got it?

MrMuscle- and don't think I won't help Cam is a good friend

Goode4you- you cud try, but you wouldn't cuz it wud hurt Gallagher girl

BabyBritish- ok then but seriously where is she?

Goode4you- she got in the shower and I'm sitting on her comfy bed, hey didya know that she has a thing for Justin Bieber, she has baby blue walls with white polka dots all over in different sizes **(actually what my walls look like I really like it!)**it's cute

MrMuscle- Dude you are so a stalker man

BabyBritish- the Justin thing not that big of a shock it's kina what josh looks like

Goode4you- I never knew what she saw in that jimmy guy

BabyBritish- don't be mean he was her first date, kiss, boyfriend

MrMuscle- is someone scared? Got a bit of competition?

Goode4you- his no match for me I'm a spy it don't get better than that

BabyBritish- you could beat Josh, but English Guy's, I've heard farm boys are good looking

MrMuscle- PISS BREAK!

Goode4you- now his gone tell me what does Cammie really think of me

BabyBritish- truthfully she's crazy about you has been since that first kiss you gave her, you give her a spark a glow that she hasn't had since Josh but deep down she's scared of you

Goode4you- why she scared of me?

BabyBritish- look at it like this, you kissed her and all that told Tina that you practically didn't even know her, kiss her again and leave without a call, letter or note. She's seen you go once and now we all got AIM she can talk to you, you need to tell her how you feel.

**DramaMagnet logged on**

DramaMagnet- my ticket is booked! I will be their late tomorrow

Goode4you- where?

BabyBritish- Nebraska you idiot

Goode4you- what! That gives me a day to tell her I like her

DramaMagnet- Lol you can do it if Preston can you can

BabyBritish- WAIT! PRESTON SAID HE LIKED YOU! BLOODY HELL

Goode4you- I'm gunna go Gallagher girl's Outta the shower

BabyBritish- Bye!

DramaMagnet- Bye and Zach

Goode4you- yeah?

DramaMagnet- go get your girl!

**Goode4you logged off**

BabyBritish-anyway YOU AND PRESTON! DETAILS!

DramaMagnet- ok ok, so anyway we'd been dating for a while in secret we didn't know if it'd go anywhere, anyway he took me out to a picnic (ew grass) but anyway he bought a blanket then we were eating and drinking and he goes "Macey I really like you, and I've never done this before but would you be my girlfriend?"

BabyBritish-EEEEEEE what did you say!

DramaMagnet- well I said yes of course! So what's going on between Cammie and Zach?

BabyBritish- the usual the teasing, flirting, his at her house right now you two are so lucky!

DramaMagnet- why?

BabyBritish- you get to see Cammie I'm so jealous

DramaMagnet- good thing I booked you a ticket, I also got one for your dear grant, Liz, Jonas and Preston is coming too

BabyBritish- EEKKKK! I love you! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

DramaMagnet- who doesn't love Macey McHenry? Anyway SLEEPOVER!

BabyBritish- of course! I gotta go pack have you told the others?

DramaMagnet- no I'll tell Preston and Jonas you tell Liz and Grant but we can't tell Cam let it be a surprise!

BabyBritish- of course!

**BabyBritish logged off**

**DramaMagnet logged off**

**MrMuscle logged on**

MrMuscle- oh I see how it is! You leave me! Well THE Grant will have his revenge his sweet revenge!

**MrMuscle logged off**

**Lol enjoy!**

**Elle xxooxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm going to put up a bit of story so you kinda know what happened...**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

**Cammie Pov!**

I jumped out of the shower to see Zach sitting on my bed! His on my bed! And I'm only in a towel! Ok calm down Cammie, great now I'm talking to myself. He saw me and smirked his smirk that annoys the crap out of me but what I still love. I pointed to door not trusting myself to speak without squeaking he put his hands up like a criminal does to a police man or woman and walked out not without winking. By now I could feel the blood boil in my cheeks.

I ran and got some clothes from my closet and ran back to the bathroom. I looked down at what I had picked up there was a green and white plaid sleeveless top and some denim shorts which frayed at the end. Guess that would have to do I threw it on and went back into my room and put on some gold thong sandals and some chunky bracelet in pink, green and yellow I sprayed on some perfume and strawberry lip gloss, threw my hair in a messy bun and examined myself in the mirror. Macey would be proud just to show her I could dress myself I took a picture on my webcam and sent it to her with a short message.

I ran down the stairs to go find gran and tell her I was heading out to town.

"Hey Gran I'm going into town!" I yelled picking up my purse and mobile and shoving them in my pockets. I heard her yell yes back. Then I was out of the door, I needed to get away for a while. I took in the rays of the sun as I walked down the path enjoying the peacefulness. As I was walking I heard the snap of a branch I turned to look but no one was there. I carried on walking thinking I could have a tail when I felt someone's presence. I kept walking ignoring it, why would someone follow me to Nebraska?

One moment I was looking at the grass and sky, the next I couldn't see anything. My spy instincts kicked in I kicked my foot back hitting the person where no sun can ever shine I elbowed him in the chest, the hands were off my face I spun around and did a roundhouse kick, sweeped him off his feet then for good measure kicked him in the side. Nobody messes with a Gallagher Girl. I jumped on him turned him over so his face was on the ground pulled his arms back a twisted them.

"Gallagher Girl, it's me! Ow that hurts like a bi- OW!" It was Zach I turned him over and stood on his hands. He smirked, is that all he could do he nearly gave me a frickin heart attack!

"Do you mind getting of my hands?" he asked smirking, just to be a bit mean I out more pressure on.

"OWWW! Cammie stop !" I smirked now- Zach style I could have fun with this.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still smirking. He looked reluctant to tell so I gently pushed down on his hands.

"Ow ok I came to find you! I wanted to talk to you please just get off my hands Cammie!" he begged me and called me Cammie again.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked, curiously I don't see what he could possibly want to talk to me about unless it was under the category annoying.

"Cammie you need to get off my hands then I'll tell you just please get off." I sighed and got off there was no way he'd tell me unless I jumped on his hands repeatedly but I'd probably break his wrists.

I went and sat down by an oak tree and waited for him to join me. He walked over rubbing his wrists and I smirked I'd hurt Zach Goode. He sat down beside me and played with a blade of grass we sat in silence. Finally I gave in to the silence.

"Okay what did you want to talk to me about Zach?" I asked politely, Mrs Dabney would be proud. He sighed and knelt his head on the tree.

"Cammie there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Cammie I really really really really really like you. Like you like you as in I want you to be my girlfriend. I just thought I'd get it out because it was killing me inside having you not know." I stared at him in shock I was met by his green eyes twinkling. I was shocked. All this time Zach Goode had liked me Cameron Morgan. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I jumped up and ran back to the house, leaving behind a heartbroken Zach.

I ran all the way, into the house up the stairs and climbed onto the roof. I didn't know what to think I wanted to say yes but it could be some sick joke or dare he'd been playing. I sat for what seemed like hours when I heard the front door open and close, Zach was back. I sighed and sat up and walked across the roof to the tree near my window. I climbed onto it and sat on the branch. I heard my door squeak open and footsteps come up to the window.

I knew it was Zach but he didn't say anything I closed my eyes shut thinking it was all a dream. Zach climbed onto the branch with me and took my hand and played with my fingers and wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut now. I felt something cold touch my wrist I opened my eyes to see what it was. It was a little charm bracelet there were seven charms on it a little shopping bag with Macey engraved on it, a book with Liz engraved, then Bex had a little boxing glove I laughed at that one, I looked at the others there was a little one that resembled a laptop definitely Jonas, then there was a little triangle warning sign that said grant I cracked at that one. That was just too funny. Next to that there was a little heart and Key the heart said Love you the key said Zach. I smiled down at it this was by far one of the best gifts I'd ever got.

I looked up from it and smiled at Zach.

"Why?" I asked. It was pretty but I still didn't know why he'd given it to me.

"I told you Cammie I love you." I gasped.

"You did not say you love me." I informed him.

"Yeah I did Cam." He argued a smirk playing on his lips.

"You definitely did not Zach, but oh well who cares I love you too!" I hugged him tight. He laughed at my enthusiasm and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled back still smiling.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefull. I pretended to think about it putting a finger to my chin and pretended to be deep in thought he looked shocked.

"Kidding! Of course Zach!" he smiled and pulled me in for a kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We kissed for ages (7 minutes and 46 seconds but who's counting?) I was happy just wish that everyone else was here with us.


	5. Chapter 5

GallagherGurlSister- Cammie

BabyBritish- Bex

Lilmissknowitall- Liz

DramaMagnet- Macey

Goode4you- Zach

SmartAss- Jonas

MrMuscle- Grant

Winters4DC- winters

**GallagherGurlSister logged on**

**BabyBritish logged on**

BabyBritish- Hey Cam, Zach still there?

GallagherGurlSister- huh? Oh hey yeah his in the shower

BabyBritish- what you doing?

GallagherGurlSister- thinking

BabyBritish- about?

GallagherGurlSister- Zach

BabyBritish- EEEEEEE

GallagherGurlSister- calm down it's not like were a couple

BabyBritish- but you will be!

GallagherGurlSister- I'm not sure

BabyBritish- you will be trust me! Anyway what about Zach?

**Goode4you logged on**

Goode4you- Oh what about me? –Smirk-

GallagherGurlSister- nothing!

BabyBritish- she was just talking about her farm boy

Goode4you- sure she was

GallagherGurlSister- anyway his HOT like next up to Solomon hot!

BabyBritish- you think his hot?

GallagherGurlSister- you think his not?

BabyBritish- true say

Goode4you- you know you guys I'm right here

GallagherGurlSister- we know

BabyBritish- how hot on a scale of 1 to 10?

GallagherGurlSister- 10 being Solomon?

BabyBritish- yeah

Goode4you- that's horrible

BabyBritish- what is?

Goode4you- you think you're teacher is hot

GallagherGurlSister- he is though, but Solomon is more sexy than hot I'd say

BabyBritish- I agree

GallagherGurlSister- anyway I'd say an 8 and a half

BabyBritish- wow…. He joins grant!

Goode4you- you think I'm hot Gallagher Girl?

GallagherGurlSister- who said we were talking about you?

Goode4you- I know you are

BabyBritish- Lol, she isn't talking about you

Goode4you- you guys aren't very good liars

GallagherGurlSister- shut up!

**SmartAss logged on**

SmartAss- hey Zach

Goode4you- hey dude

SmartAss- sup?

Goode4you- thinking

SmartAss- man you still day dreaming about Cammie?

GallagherGurlSister- ?

Goode4you- stop lying dude

SmartAss- dude you have to stop you're already staying over there

BabyBritish- thanks for that Jonas. So you dream about Cammie?

Goode4you- no

GallagherGurlSister- OMIGOD! He just stuttered, online as well

SmartAss- Lol

Goode4you- shut up

BabyBritish- ah you like lil Cammie?

Goode4you- maybe…

GallagherGurlSister- psh you wish

BabyBritish- XD

**MrMuscle logged on**

MrMuscle-hello earth creatures. THE grant is back this time with revenge!

GallagherGurlSister- I would ask what's wrong with you, but you're Grant…

BabyBritish- so true

SmartAss- anyway what about revenge

Goode4you- Uh oh

MrMuscle- that's right, Ms Baxter, Mr. Goode, and Ms McHenry you'll all gunna get it. And, Cammie gets to pick you're revenge

Goode4you-NOOO

GallagherGurlSister- what's wrong Goode? Scared?

Goode4you- no…

**DramaMagnet logged on**

DramaMagnet- Hey people!

MrMuscle- Ah…Ms McHenry you arrive in time for my revenge

BabyBritish- that Cammie gets to pick

SmartAss- I think I'll just sit back and watch the show

**Lilmissknowitall logged on**

Lilmissknowitall- can I watch?

GallagherGurlSister- sure!

MrMuscle- Ok Mr. Goode first Cammie?

GallagherGurlSister- this is excellent! Ok Zach… Do you really dream about me?

Goode4you- that's it!

GallagherGurlSister- just answer it!

SmartAss- I see what's gonna happen

Lilmissknowitall- ah man I missed what's been going on! You are all filling me in after

DramaMagnet- totally I need to be in the loop after all I'm Macey McHenry

MrMuscle- answer the question Zachary

Goode4you- fine yes I do dream about Cammie but that was way too easy

GallagherGurlSister- Who said that was the revenge? –Smirk- Grant right now I love you so much!

BabyBritish- hey his mine!

MrMuscle- love you to babe

Goode4you- Cammie did you smirk?

GallagherGurlSister- maybe I did so Liz finish the revenge…

Lilmissknowitall- okay I got the perfect one! Since I'm out of the loop tell us all one of your dreams about Cammie!

SmartAss- my girlfriend is an evil genius! I likey!

DramaMagnet- ooohhhh

Goode4you- urm, that's not fair! Grant please!

MrMuscle- no! answer!

Goode4you- fine you'll probably wish you hadn't asked

BabyBritish- hey Zach these dreams better be PG 13 or your dead!

GallagherGurlSister- come on Zach please –Puppy dog pout-

Goode4you- that's not fair she's pouting

Lilmissknowitall- answer it!

Goode4you- fine I dreamt that me and Cammie were together in the Blackthorne boy's bathroom you know kissing…

GallagherGurlSister- EW! Zach were not even a couple!

SmartAss- dude that's wrong!

Lilmissknowitall- Mental Images!

BabyBritish- nothing else better have happened boy or I swear I will not hesitate to get Solomon to kill you! And rip you apart piece by piece and slowly burn you to your horrible death

MrMuscle- man and I thought I had bad dreams about Bex

BabyBritish- -Glares-

GallagherGurlSister- who's next!

Goode4you- Guys I don't think you should've picked Cammie she's got this evil glint in her eye's

GallagherGurlSister- -Stares at Zach-

Lilmissknowitall- I love her evil side

DramaMagnet- I agree she lets loose a lot more

SmartAss- hey I knew I liked her when Zach got whipped by her

MrMuscle- in answer to Cammie….Ms Baxter is next!

BabyBritish- WHAT

MrMuscle- sorry baby,

BabyBritish- oh I know you are don't expect to touch me for a month

GallagherGurlSister- Lol

Goode4you- -shakes head-

Lilmissknowitall- Cammie I wanna start!

GallagherGurlSister- sure!

Lilmissknowitall- Bex tell us what you want you're future to be like!

BabyBritish- uh oh, oh well I'm just gonna say it. I wanna finish at Gallagher, get into the CIA go on missions all the time have a massive wedding were I will marry Grant with Cam as my maid of honour I want 4 kids 3 boys and 1 girl then I want Liz to marry jonas and them to have kids and Cam to marry Zach and have kids and Mace to marry Preston and buy us a massive mansion were we will all live together or buy a street were we will all live together

GallagherGurlSister- Awwwwwwwwwwww

Macey- SO CUTE!

Lilmissknowitall- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Goode4you- well…look's like im marrying Cammie

GallagherGurlSister- you wish!

MrMuscle- that was good revenge in a way

SmartAss- who would want to marry Grant?

GallagherGurlSister- 

**GallagherGurlSister's connection has been disconnected**

BabyBritish- what happened?

Goode4you- she started laughing at what Jonas said and fell off her bed and her laptop smacked the floor

DramaMagnet- so what's the deal are you and Cammie together yet?

Goode4you- maybe…you'll have to wait and see

**Goode4you logged off**

Lilmissknowitall- bloody cryptic boy

BabyBritish- thank god we'll be there in 20

SmartAss- I know I have this feeling their hiding something…

**SmartAss logged off**

MrMuscle- well Macey you're off the hook Bex softened me

**MrMuscle logged off**

Lilmissknowitall- I get a feeling that were in for a surprise

**Lilmissknowitall logged off**

**BabyBritish logged off**

**Phew I finished not my best but a good try, I was half asleep while writing this so be nice!**

**Please review and if you have any idea's send them to me and I'll put them in because I feel writers block coming…**

**Review Review Review! Elle xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok some people want me to do part's of the story, and I agree I have alot of fun writing them!**

**So here it goes!**

**Enjoy!**

**XX**

**X**

**Cammie POV**

I heard the ping telling me someone had messaged.

**Goode4you- well...looks like I'm marrying Cammie**

WOW! I wish that were true someday in the future I really do love him probably more than he knows.

**GallagherGurlSister- You wish! **I wrote back at him, because we were supposed to be acting like we weren't together as a surprise for when we do tell them. Which is next week when I invite them over.

Ping! **MrMuscle- that was good revenge in a way **I bet it was Grant! Knowing that Bex wants to have kids with you that's just really sweet... Bex thinks we're all going to be paired off and still know each other... I hope that's true WAIT! DID BEX SAY MACEY AND PRESTON! OH SHE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! Ping!

**SmartAss- who would want to marry Grant? **Oh my god! I started giggling that is funny! Poor Grant probably doesn't know what it meant. This actually made me laugh harder, Zach started looking at me funny. I quickly looked at the laptop and wrote

**GallagherGurlSister-**

I couldn't carry on I burst into full out laughing and dropped the laptop! Oopsy Daisies, Zach started to look worried his face was all scrunched up! He looked like one of those pug dogs! He put his laptop on the bed and rushed to my side shaking me, but it made me laugh harder because I was extremely tiggilish and it tickled. I thought I could have some fun with this game I kept laughing and then suddenly stopped. I stopped my breathing and laughing and tried to slow my heart beats. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

Zach obviously saw me stop, and started shaking me violently. Ok trying to wake me up not actually kill me! I listened to what he was saying.

"Cammie! Wake up! Come on Gallagher Girl this isn't funny. You're grandparents, your mum, your aunt, Solomon, your mates and my mates will kill me! Please I'm too young to die! Wake up!" I bit on the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing he was truly scared. I wish I was recording this! I was still frozen seconds had gone by (56 seconds if you're wondering) and he stopped shaking.

Ok does he know this is a joke? Then suddenly my mouth was opened and he was breathing into my mouth! Holy shit! I wanted to kiss his soft lips so bad but that would kind of ruin the fun out of it. So instead when he was about to breathe into my mouth again I blew into his. I opened my eyes and said "Boo." He jumped back while shrieking!

Oh god that was too funny! Zach Goode just shrieked! Suddenly I was laughing again and rolling on the floor. Zach was glaring at me, but then he smirked! Oh no. that was no ordinary smirk that was the-oh-you-are-so-dead-smirk! Shit! I stopped laughing and gave him a small pout I'd learned last night he couldn't resist, but it wasn't working. Then one can only resort to the kiss of fate. Where my fate can be turned around from a payback. I stood up and walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back so I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist we were just getting into it when I found myself in mid air! On Zach's shoulders!

I screamed and started laughing!

"Zach put me down right now!"I yelled slightly worried now at what he would do. I knew he wouldn't drop me, I hope. He walked down the stairs with me still yelling at the top of my lungs. Grandpa walked through the door.

"What is going on-"he stopped when he saw the situation and laughed shaking his head muttering about young love. Oh he will so get it! Zach kept walking outside the back door into the garden. I knew where this was going. God damn lucky I wore a swim suit! He stopped right near the pool.

"You know why I'm about to chuck you in don't you?" he asked I could hear the smirk in his voice. Jerk. I shook my head trying to feign innocence.

"Oh you're far from innocent Cammie Morgan. You had me scared for my life so now you're going in." he told me trying to hold in his laughs. I struggled in his arms trying to get free of his grip it was no use he was way to strong.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Just at least let me take my clothes off." I said smirking. Zach tensed up and put me down slowly. I lifted my top off and pushed down my shorts, I kicked off my sandals and threw my bracelets on a lounge chair. Zach was gawking at me. I blushed slightly but still smirked at him. I was wearing a cute blue and white polka dot bikini. I held out my arms for him to pick me up to see is he could still do it. He smirked gave me a quick kiss and lifted me.

"Any last words?" he asked. I thought momentarily.

"Yeah, you are so going down!" with that he chucked me in but not before I grabbed him and pulled him down with me! We both got soaked but I wasn't fully clothed! His shirt clung to his chest that showed off his well defined 6 pack, which looked totally hot by the way. He noticed me staring and smirked.

"you like what you see?" he asked. I splashed him right in the face with water and swam away, well tried to he grabbed my leg and pulled me back and splashed me in the face. Before I had a chance to do or say anything back he was kissing me. I kissed him back and pretty soon we were making out that was until I heard a splash in the water and there was Grant! Grant!

I screamed and swam over to him and hugged him. I turned to see a pouting Zach. Tough luck his my friend! I was still hugging him when I heard someone say

"Hey so no hug's or Hello's for us?" Bex!

"Bex!" I squealed and I ran out the pool and hugged them. They were all here Liz, Macey, Preston, Jonas, Bex and Grant! I cant believe it! Oh we were going to have so much fun.

When I finished hugging everyone I heard Liz.

"So Cam you have some explaining to do. Why were you sucking face with Zach? Hmm?" she asked smiling widely.

"Oh we're actually together we was going to keep it secret till next week when I invited you down but now you're here the party can start early!" with that Preston and Jonas jumped in the pool fully clothed. What is with them?

Us girls went and sat on the lounge chairs and talked when I threw a beach ball in the pool and knocked Grant on the head, he turned around looking for the culprit. I pointed at the nearest pigeon. He actually bought it! Soon he was discussing how rude it was to hit people! With a pigeon! Grant will never cease to amaze me. I quickly ran inside and made some drinks and bought them out. When I gave Macey hers she saw the bracelet from Zach I hadn't taken off.

"Whose this from?" she asked fingering it.

"I'll give you a clue his the one I was sucking face with as you so kindly put it." That's all I needed to say before they were all squealing. I laughed and showed them all the charms and whose represented whose, we all laughed at Grants it was just too funny. After talking about our holidays we chatted about anything.

"So you're staying for 2 weeks right?" I asked hopeful. They nodded vigorously and I laughed. At some point we all fell asleep in the sun. I was dreaming about what Bex had said about the future thinking how I hoped that's how it would be. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and kissed me I smiled then screamed as I was thrown into the pool. Apparently I wasn't the only one because there in the pool with me was an angry looking Bex, a flustered Liz and a annoyed Macey. They were so lucky they had changed. The boys all jumped in with us and said sorry to which we dunked them underwater. We swam around laughing and joking when Bex piped up.

"Hey Zach can't wait for the interrogation!" I giggled Zach was in for it.

"Definitely!" Macey added. Liz looked worried she always agreed on others partners. We'd interrogated Jonas and Grant already. Zach looked slightly worried. I swam up to him and gave him a quick cuddle and turned to Preston,

"Hey Preston! I would stop laughing you have to go as well."

**Ta-da. **

**Hope you liked!**

**Review please!**

**Be nice!**

**Elle!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, it's time for the interrogation!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**Cammie Pov**

The guys have only been here for 2 days which to me seems like forever. We've talked, gossiped, messed around but today there was going to be none of that. Today was interrogation day.

**Zach Pov**

First I was sleeping next thing I knew I was blindfolded with my hands roped behind a chair. What the hell? I didn't realise I'd said that out loud until my blindfold was removed. I noticed the room was incredibly dark but with just a flick of a switch it turned into a blinding brightness. I looked around we were in the basement of Cammie's grandparents, there was a writing desk like the one's at Blackthorne and a huge amount of junk covered with aging dust.

"Where the hell am I?" I swear if this is someone who wants' Cammie or Macey the can walk back home disappointed. But why would they use the basement? Oh crap I know what this is. It's the interrogation, I'd tried asking Jonas and Grant about it but they wouldn't tell me anything. I was pulled out of my thoughts suddenly by someone speaking.

"Why hello Zachary" I swear that voice was totally creepy I looked around to see Bex in the corner of the room; she walked over to me smirking.

"Bex? Is that you?" I asked.

"Well duh, the one and only. Why who did you think it was?" she asked.

"Well I dunno maybe some creepy stalker, maybe some bad guy considering the circumstances." I really just wanted this over with.

"Well Goode when you get with one of our best mates we have to make sure you're good enough for her." She said.

"So what you got huh?" I asked smirking my signature smirk.

"Oh you know some tests, some warnings and threats. The usual." I gulped slowly. Tests?

"The usual, so you tied Jimmy to a chair did you?" I asked because I'm sure they didn't.

"No we didn't, we just checked his file's hacked his email but he was a civilian we couldn't do much, and he couldn't do much. But you, you're a spy as you so often tell us." what does that mean I'm a spy? Why treat me different!

**Bex POV**

I was seriously enjoying this more that I should but oh well. When do we really ever get to do this and it looks like Zach and Cammie will be together for a while so why not milk it for all it's worth? I thought of what I should start off with when I got the idea. Let's show him what will happen if he ever hurts our Cammie.

**Zach POV**

"So Zach I'm going to tell you what will happen to you if you ever hurt Cammie." Bex said. Whoa! Who said I would hurt her?

"Who say's I'm gonna hurt her Rebecca?" might as well annoy her, she thinks I'd hurt Cammie.

"Shut up Goode and listen. One if you ever and I mean ever get Cammie drunk when she's underage or give her any type of drug, you will end up with a migraine so bad you'll wish you were dead." I winced; Bex could do that she could kill me right now if she wanted to.

"Two you will not push her into anything, by anything I mean Sex, if you do well you know that threat already but let me refresh it. I will personally ask Solomon to hack you're balls off and feed them to the sharks then there will be no little baby Zach's running around ever." Ouch!

"Three if you EVER cheat on Cammie with another girl or even a man this is what could happen to you." She thinks I'd go gay?

"Option one I will cut open you're scrotum and stick an M80 up there and blow your genitals off and make you enjoy it." SHIT! Where the hell does she get these threats!

"Option two we will go out and buy groceries then while I'm putting them away you will tie a plastic bag around your head and if you haven't suffocated by the time I have put the groceries away I will jam a knife into your head repeatedly until you do." Holy SHIT! I'm too scared to talk but Bex is enjoying it she's smirking but still looks dead serious.

"Option three Macey, Solomon and I will all turn you into a woman. We will give you the drug that Mr Fibs made and make you drink it this will make your voice go higher your hair grow longer and your manly parts drop off painfully. Then woman parts will grow. When this pain full change is finished to which you will be awake for the whole time we will stick fake boobs on top of the ones that are already there. Pluck your eyebrows and dress you up in the skankiest outfit known to man then bring a bunch of guys and let them have you." OH MY BLACKTHORNE. She can't be serious I didn't even know Solomon was in on this!

"Or there's always option four which will always be the worst. We will make you watch the video of Cammie crying until she has run out off tears." With this one she showed me a mini clip of a younger Cammie crying at her Dad's funeral. She looked so venerable so hurt.

"I doubt Cammie would get that upset over me." I whispered.

"Oh she would Zach she would. Now we only have time for one more threat before Macey arrives."

"Just get it over with. I've had enough." I truly had this was torture.

"If you ever dump Cammie or leave her I will get Macey to cut your chest open and pour banana slurpee into your right lung until the blood vessels swell up and turn yellow."

**Bex POV**

With that last final threat I walked out proud of the way I had just made Zach Goode nearly shit himself it was a great accomplishment. It was Macey next and boy did she look excited.

"Macey you're up!" I called. She jumped up and skipped to me.

"Ok! Anyway quick question who's got Cam?" she asked

"Oh the guy's got her." I told her.

"Kay, anyway see ya!" she laughed and went into the room.

**Macey POV**

With that I skipped into the room to talk to Zach. He looked upset I guess Bex had got him good. I may not have known them girls for long but they truly were my sisters.

"Hey Zach ready for round two?" I asked.

"Just get on with it McHenry, what's the worst you can do?" he asked me, doubting me oh he no he didn't!

"Okay Zach nice and simple from me. Are you a virgin?" I asked, he looked at me shocked. Oh this could get fun.

**Zach POV**

Please tell me she did not just ask me that.

"What kind of que-"

"Answer it Goode!" she snapped. Jeez!

"Fine I am not a virgin." Which was honestly true I wasn't. I got drunk once and one thing led to another and you get the idea.

"Really well not a good start then."

"How old was you when you lost your virginity?" she cannot be serious, things like this are personal.

"Fine! I was 15 it was about 6 months before Cammie why are you asking me these things anyway?" I asked her what does she want with this information. Want to make a Zach Goode biography?

"Good age I guess, oh and because ms Morgan couldn't be here in person she asked me to ask on her behalf." Oh sugar puffs. Solomon was so going to loose it.

"In that case can I take back my answer?" I asked hopefully.

"No you certainly can't." She told me smirking enjoying every moment.

"Fine you're enjoying this way too much you know." I told her.

"Yeah whatever who was you're first love?" I stalled. That was I really don't know hard to explain. Sure I'd dated, and one lasted a year that's the one I had you know what with. But had I loved them girls? I don't know it wasn't the same. With Cammie I teased her, and annoyed her and everything we did together I enjoyed. I would do anything for my Gallagher Girl.

"Cammie, always has and always will." She nodded in approval of my answer and I smiled at my answer which was the full truth no lies.

"How much do you love Cammie?" she asked. That was a simple question.

"Alot I would do anything for her." Just as I finished answering I heard a scream.

A girl's scream.

Cammie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok hi everyone! Firstly before your read on I would like to apologise to 001 for the misunderstanding in my story and her story again really sorry about that but Madi will pay!**

**Secondly this whole idea I have in this chapter I would like to give all credit to icejen98 for it without her there would be no more story.**

**So on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**Cammie Pov**

**(During the interrogation)**

_It was interrogation day. _

Now I'm not saying I don't appreciate the girl's doing this for me, I know there doing it to make sure he is good for me but they can go to extremes. And I wouldn't want him coming out of there with many cuts and bruises (Bex) or mentally scared for life (Bex and Macey) or petrified that he will die if he no longer love's me, which I hope will never be the case but I guess it isn't up to me.

So while Bex and Macey are questioning Zach, I'm with the guy's and Liz who always agrees on other's partners. So really there's nothing to do. Maybe I'll catch on some sleep. Right now that sounds like a bloody good idea.

**Liz Pov**

Well today is interrogation day and I couldn't feel more sorry for Zach. The guy's who end up dating us never know what's hit them until they meet Bex and now macey even Cam get's on it to. I really hope they don't do anything that bad for Zach's sake they can make you feel really guilty.

**Jonas Pov**

I feel so sorry for Zach! Man them girl's are beasts when it comes to protecting their friends. I won't be surprised if his mentally scared or scared for life.

**Grant Pov**

Ah man its Zach's day of interrogation! He doesn't know what he got himself into by dating the camster. I'm hungry! Maybe I'll make a peanut butter and jelly with pickle and mustard sandwich! Sounds like a plan Batman!

**Preston Pov**

Man I love being a spy at times. I really do but right now I'm so scared about my interrogation and all this is happening because I date a spy. At least Mace's worth it otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.

**Cammie Pov**

**(After her sleep when she's just waking up!)**

Man that was an awesome dream. I dreamt that I was a jelly bean in a bag of jelly beans and I was about to get eaten by someone but I found out I was a spy jelly bean! Awesome I know! Yeah then I jumped out the bag and jumped to safety and then I was awoken by the boy's saying they were going to go play football. They had to wake me up in the middle of a wonderful dream.

I sighed and got out of bed giving a quick stretch I looked at the clock it was 11:40. That was good. Wait 11:40! I'd been asleep for only 20 minutes and had that dream it felt like forever. I walked over to the bathroom and threw on the clothes Macey had left out for me. I decided to take a long bath and then get changed.

I made a bath and soaked in it for half an hour and quickly threw on the clothes Macey had left not bothering to even look at them. I was brushing through my hair when I saw someone in my room, someone that shouldn't be there. Someone grabbed me from behind and tied my hands with rope. I didn't scream yet, I waited to see what they had to say.

"Ahhhh Ms Morgan. We meet again of course you probably don't remember me but I knew you're father, pretty well in fact I was the one who killed him. Now comes the time to kill the last true Morgan, then anyone who knew you." I didn't know him from Eve but that didn't stop me from screaming he'd killed my father! For nothing!

I screamed as loud as I could not willing to give up yet. I kicked, I punched, I even spat but nothing worked. I was about to scream again when I was knocked out cold muttering my last words.

"Keep them safe."

**I know I didn't write much today but I've been uber busy I go back to school on Thursday and I was hanging out with my mate Izzy all day nearly.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys reading this right now. I know I normally update daily if I can but that's gunna be real bloody hard ow because I back to school this afternoon. Soooo I will try to update when I can and this is another chapter before I'm off to school. Depressing, kina I would be so annoyed right now if it weren't for the fact I get to see my mates. Sigh. Anyway I'm gunna update tonight as well.**

**BTW I've been forgetting to tell you guys something, that something is that I do not own the Gallagher Girl series which is incredibly sad. Ally Carter owns it all!**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**Bex POV**

Macey was interrogating Zach when I heard the scream. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it, it was loud and scary and it was Cammie. Cammie doesn't scream for nothing unless she is being captured and she probably was. I swear all these people after Macey and Cam are going to wish that they'd picked on different people because these to have a best friend that's waiting to beat them to a bloody pulp with the help of their other friends.

I ran up the stairs of the basement, I ran and I ran this was my friend in danger and I smelled the COC all over it. How they knew where Cammie lived was beyond me but I was getting sick and tired of people trying to ruin our lives. I knew where Cam's room was of course so I ran in there and threw the door open and there she was being held by a big bulky man he won't look so big and scary when 7 kids beat the bloody shit out of him.

I was thinking of attacks when the others joined me. I hadn't thought I'd just ran not bothering about the grabbing the others because I'm sure they had heard the scream. Zach was right next to me shaking violently with anger and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, his only just girlfriend was being held captive and there was nothing he could do at that point.

I felt guilty, if it weren't for me and Macey doing the interrogation today Cammie would probably be safe... I was pulled out of my thoughts by the guy with the gun speaking. I looked up for the first time seeing Cammie.

She was red, her eyes puffy from crying, her cheeks were streaked with tears and she wasn't the happy Cammie we knew. That was it for me nobody does that to my best friend! Bloody nobody!

"Well looky who we have here. If it isn't Macey McHenry and Zachary Goode, with their little baby friends."HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BLOODY BABY! I shook uncontrollably and Grant put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down, it worked only a little but I was mad as hell.

"Listen you! Let Cammie go. Leave her alone and get out of our lives or Pay the full price of 7 teenage spies in training kicking your asses." Zach. He was trying to compromise but I knew there was no way it would work.

"She's coming with us so step aside while we take her." I looked at my friends who looked at me, of course I was the most violent one and they were looking for confirmation to go ahead and attack I nodded. Then the fighting broke out.

**Zach POV**

The fighting broke out. And I knew it was now or never. They may sound sappy and what not but I couldn't give a damn. These stupid COC people had gone too far. They'd killed Cammie's father, they'd killed my parents and now they want Cammie. Not going to happen, EVER.

I went up to the guy who had been talking. Bex grabbed his arms from behind and twisted them, Grant then proceeded to kick him in various places but he kicked Bex from behind and she went flying backwards. Grant was furious and he punched and kicked as much as he could. Throwing roundhouse kicks and knees to a man's man-ly hood. The guy went down. Macey was hitting the guy who had Cammie, Cammie got free and started fighting but she was too weak and he grabbed her back and held on tighter. Everyone stopped, and the first guy stood up and pulled a gun out.

"Might as well make this quick and simple. One shot is all I need then she can die. Any last words?" He asked Cammie.

"Yeah." She croaked out. "I love you guys alot just live your life's on without me and I'll be watching you to make sure." She put on a small smile. This wasn't the end, she wasn't going to die I wouldn't let her.

"Such loving last words I hope you're ready." He said as he loaded the gun.

"No I have some more. You're a sick minded bastard; you killed my father for no reason at all. You're a dirty, vile man that will never find love because of how selfish you are. I hope you rot in hell." She was brave; she didn't care as long as she had those words out.

"You're going to wish you'd never said that you stupid little girl." And with that he shot the bullet.

**Cammie POV**

With his last words he shot the bullet, and I welcomed the pain I felt, the pain of losing life.

**EEE I wonder what's going to happen! I'm slightly hyper off jelly tots and I don't think my teachers will appreciate it but who gives a damn!**

**It's better than going through my break down.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I have to go hospital tomorrow about my Scoliosis which you will know about if you read my profile. They're going to talk about surgery!**

**I need you're good luck wishes!**

**So send me some along with your review.**

**Elle**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I want to thank everybody that sent their wishes these people are icejen98, PreppyEmoGirl and misscullengoode I really appreciate all the wishes. The low down on my appointment is as follows, my spine is gradually getting worse, my doctor is booking me up for an MRI (you guys should know what that is) and then by beginning next year middle of next year I will be having surgery to correct it. This is some scary shit but I have to do it before my spine kind of moulds into place. **

**Next sorry for not updating but I've been thinking alot lately whether I will have surgery to which the answer is I will be. **

**School's back in practice so I may not update as often but I will try too for all you guys.**

**What else? Oh yeah still some credit goes to icejen98 for helping me out with the chapter again without her I would be lost.**

**Finally keep on reviewing. Your reviews make my day especially when I get back from an awful day at school. **

**Enjoy it.**

**X**

**Zach POV**

He had shot the bullet at Cammie. There was nothing I could do to stop it hitting her and when it did she just lay limp and frozen. I waited for the blood but none came, that just didn't make sense. He had shot the bullet above her heart. I ran over to Cammie and the others followed. The two guys just laughed manically, stupid idiots.

Everyone started fingering Cammie looking for blood but there was not a drop in sight.

"He must've used a stun gun. You shoot the bullet above the victim's heart and there out cold for a good 12 hours." Liz explained. Of course she would know she is a genius.

"Definitely." Jonas agreed. She would be out for 12 hours! I looked at Bex and she looked murderous I suppose I looked like that too because she nodded and we both stood up. By now the guys had both stopped laughing.

"Who do you work for?" Grant asked. Can you get anymore stupid Grant, you didn't know? I asked mentally.

"The Circle of Cavan." The guy who shot Cammie replied.

"Why do you want Cammie?" Bex asked trying to keep her voice calm but failing miserably.

"Who said we wanted the girl? We just used her to get what we want." The second guy said.

"Well what do you want you giant idiots?" I asked I swear If they want Macey as well they can get back on their high horse and ride away.

"We want you Zach." I turned to the new voice. It was a woman in her late thirties, she had black hair and I didn't know what colour eyes she had because they were covered up with a pair of dark grey sunglasses.

"What do you want with Zach? Because I'll tell you one thing you don't walk in here stun my best friend then try and take away her boyfriend. So why don't you get the fuck out of this house and go kill yourselves." Said Bex. She was majorly pissed and was turning red with anger.

"Who says I want anything to do with him?" she sneered. "I couldn't give a damn I just want him gone then we'll walk away." What is her problem? She doesn't even know me.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Bex asked.

"Your worst nightmare." With that she slipped off her glasses to reveal emerald green ones, exactly like mine. That's when it hit me. This person was my mom.

"Miss me Zach?" she asked. Well I doubt it. We'd met a few months back when I'd left on a secret mission blowing up their old head quarters and the tombs. She promised to seek her revenge after I refused to join them and here she was.

"Not likely Amy." I replied coldly. I would never call her mom again she would always be Amy. She didt even flinch when I called her by her first name.

"Likewise. Ready to die then?" I didn't want to die, I wanted to stay alive and be with Cammie. I'd only just really gotten her and now I was being taken away from her. But if it kept her safe I would do anything. Hopefully she'd find someone else and grow old with them. Have kids and live happily. I'm not saying I would like it but as long as she was happy, so was I.

"You can do whatever as long as you leave Cammie and her friends, family and teachers alone." I told them looking for a compromise. She laughed.

"Being the gentlemen are we? Well guess what it won't work. You'll die alright and I'll promise that I'll leave your precious girlfriend and your pathetic friends alone." Grant now looked ready to kill someone and Bex looked on the verge of attack. Liz and Jonas looked truly frightened and sad. Macey looked a mixture of things. She looked guilty and sad and angry. I couldn't understand the guilt. Preston looked confused, well what could you expect.

"Would you do it already?" I asked, I felt like I would cry but I couldn't I was a Goode and I had to stay strong. "But one more thing. What happened to Dad and Chris?" I asked quietly.

"Your father and Chris escaped somehow but don't worry we won't get Chris or your pathetic excuse of a father. As long as you die I'm happy." She didn't deserve to be a mother she really didn't .

"Good now can you do it already?" I asked impatiently on the verge of tears. I glanced at my friends around me my brothers and sisters my best friends. Grant looked angry to the core but sad, Jonas looked worried and shaken up, Preston finally got that I was going to be killed, Liz was crying, Bex was crying but still looked angry, Macey was sobbing and shaking. Lastly I looked at the face of Cammie who looked peaceful. She didn't move or shake she was still, frozen.

I was leaving my angel behind to fend for herself. I turned to Amy and she smiled wickedly pulling the trigger of my life. I felt the impact of the bullet.

I smelt the coppery smell of my blood.

I felt myself go faint and dizzy.

I saw everyone rush to me and the Circle of Cavan leave us, smiling with victory.

With my last breath I managed to say.

"Look after Cammie."

And with that darkness washed over me.

**Ok so that's all I got in a quick 30 minutes. But I think I know where it'll go from here...**

**I just want to say this as well 52 reviews!**

**Keep one reviewing guys you're making my day!**

**So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone so sorry bout not updating but I found out I have to do ICT OCR GCSE Nationals this year which EEEEE! Also I had to go 4 another appointment for my scoliosis, my sister's birthday was also today she turned 7.**

**So once again very sorry and Enjoy.**

**X**

**Bex Pov**

That was the fucking last straw, the last bloody turning of the page. The COC just think they can promise something like that and still bloody take my sister away? Well they sure as fricking hell cant!

There was nothing we could bloody do, Cammie was out and would be for a while, Zach was losing it and well we were practically hopeless. There was nothing we could do. But apparently Grant doesn't think so, off he goes to go fight. Well I'm not going to let him have all the bloody fun am I? No way!

**Grant Pov**

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HIS OWN MOTHER JUST SHOT HIM! WHAT SICK PERSON DOES THAT? Without thinking I charged at the guys carrying Cammie, they had just killed my brother they will not take my bloody sister. I kicked in the guy in the back of his head. Everyone else around me started to fight, including Jonas. Even Preston was fighting. WAIT WHAT? PRESTON WAS FIGHTING? OH THAT BOY HAS GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. I got punched in the side of the neck, the worst place to get hit. I'd lost concentration, I need to focus! I need to save Cammie, for Zach.

**Preston Pov**

I could see the confusion on Grant's face as I started to fight. I wanted to laugh out loud but I needed to focus. He was so confused it was hilarious, but it wouldn't be later during interrogation. Well if there was a later for us, for me. With hope of staying alive and not dying helplessly I side kicked the guy in the stomach and watched him fall out the window of Cammie's room.

**Macey Pov**

I cant believe this is happening to Cammie. Of all people- Oopsy –puch-, anyway of all people it has to be Cammie. Why not me? Why Cammie the one who has people who love her? Why Zach the sweet boy, deep down anyway on the surface he is always going to be a little annoying git but hey? We love him for it. Now back to fighting, man I love being a spy.

**Jonas Pov**

Alright then. Kick, Punch, Kick, Punch. I kept reciting over and over what the guys had taught me. I hit my hardest and kicked like hell. It was always us, no matter what someone would always try and tear us apart. But it's a Hopeless Case, they will fail every time nobody will split us apart. Ever.

**Liz Pov**

I kept looking over Zach trying to stop the bleeding coming from his chest. I ran to the closet and grabbed a towel and pressed down on his chest hard. He has to stop bleeding! He has to! I pressed harder, what else could I do? What am I supposed to do? I checked his pulse in his neck, it was slowing rapidly, no no no. He cannot die! Cammie will be a wreck, we all will. There's only one thing to do...CPR. I hope Cammie doesn't take this as the wrong sign.

I put my hands together and pushed up and down above his chest 3 times and blew into his mouth. I repeated it again and again until his pulse rose a little. I looked around me, everyone was still fighting them stupid COC people. They're idiots, I pushed down on Zach's chest again with the towel which was already covered in blood. This boy had got to survive his a fighter. No he will survive.

**Cammie Pov**

NO! Cammie move god damn it! Move now! Zach's bloody hurt, why in the fuck can't I move? Why me? I have to hear my loved ones fighting and know one of them is already hurt. One who could possibly be dead. I'm going to pray, that's all I can do right now.

_God, if you can hear my prayers right now then listen good. Let me get up god damn it! My boyfriend is hurt and everyone I love is fighting! You already took my father away now you want my friends. You know what? Maybe you should just show yourself and join the COC. Maybe you wanna finish me off yourself. Just listen let me get the hell up! Now!_

_Amen (Lol no offence meant here I just kinda dreamed it and woke to write it down.)_

I counted to 3 mentally. 1, 2..., 3!

With that I sat up.

Woah! That was seriously weird!

**Liz Pov**

NO WAY! She did not just sit up! She was supposed to be out for 12 hours! Argh who cares! She can help me with Zach. Like reading my thoughts mentally she ran over to me avoiding the fighting.

"OHMYGOD!" she yelled. "Zach! You better fricking wake up you giant douche!" she took over from pushing on the towel.

"Cam-" I started but she cut me off. "Liz forget it run and get me some tweezers and pliers, cotton a needle and more towels. NOW!" I ran fast to her bathroom knowing it would all be in there, even pliers for some reason. I grabbed it all not understanding why she needed any of it. I ran quickly dodging Bex kneeing a guy where it hurts. OUCH! I ran to Cam who was freaking out, I plopped it all down.

"What are you doing with all this?" I asked.

"I'm taking that bullet out Liz. I'm going to make sure Zach lives." She said turing her head to me, smiling slightly at the fact. OH SHIT!

**Right I know its kind of rubbish but I owed you guys something.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey People! I'm going to start with the acknowledgments!**

**Icejen98**

**Caseyrose98**

**Messesgoodenewtmen**

**Maceygirl**

**Murderthethirst101**

**Kittykatkitkat**

**Zammie luver**

**Anonymous**

**GallagherVamp101**

**Bunniez**

**Canterqueen**

**GGirl**

**Derekandchloe4ever**

**.Green**

**GallagherGirl2**

**2lazy2b clever**

**Uhad2ask**

**BeThyBear319**

**001**

**HayleeGoode97**

**iloveGGandHP**

**Ally**

**Stabbythings**

**PreppyEmoGirl**

**ILOVEGALLAGHERGIRLS**

**A.I.T.W.**

**Bianca666**

**Misscullengoode**

**Lixxy**

**Choco lover pink**

**Cammiegallaghergirl**

**Berry11b**

**Isaidlalala**

**Hiddingrightinfrontofyou**

**Bookworm12925**

**Laughlongdreambig**

**TinaTalksAlot**

**ShadowKissedFrostbitten**

**I Am An Actress**

**KendallSchmidt4life**

**xJETx**

**dontwannalogin**

**All of you are fantastic and without your amazing comments lighting up my day I probably would have stopped this story. It's because of you that this story is is so fantastic, so I thank you!**

**Now you guys requested a longer chapter... and I listened and wrote for 3 hours straight!**

**Just for you guys!**

**Elle**

**X**

**Cammie Pov**

Oh god! Do I do it? Don't I? I have to save him but I don't think I can. I only have Liz and the fight will be over soon hopefully. I just have to concentrate. Concentrate Cammie!

I looked up at Liz who had her mouth in a O shape, she was clearly thinking I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. Yup I am, crazy for Zach.

"I can't just let him die Liz! I have to get the bullet out I won't let him die. And the best bit is your helping me." Now panic was over her face.

"You don't have time to complain come here and help now!" she scurried over to me. I have no idea how to do this! Ok Cammie just do what you think...it'll be ok.

"Ok Liz hold keep check of his pulse and if it weakens perform CPR, kay?" I asked.

She nodded shaking clearly as she put two fingers to Zach's wrist. This is so, so, so stupid! Urgh I can't get out of it now. With one last glance at the fight I turned to Zach. Ok let's get this show on the road.

OH GOD! What if he wakes up? Ah man his going to be in so much pain.

"Cam his pulse is slowing." Liz told me. See what you do Cammie? Just get it over with girl! Great now I'm talking to myself. I opened his mouth and breathed out into his mouth and pushed down on the towel still over the bullet.

Ok Cammie now or never. I removed the now bloody towel and put it next to me, completely ignoring the fighting still going on around me. I took off his shirt, which by the way. Nice chest! Oops getting off track. Ok now check the hole! Urgh that's deep. Without a second thought I grabbed the towel and wiped the surrounding blood off, well as much as I could it was starting to stick.

I grabbed the pliers and carefully put them into his chest.

"Cam his heartbeat just got faster!" Liz yelled.

I put them in deeper going in slowly, careful not to fracture the bullet which could potentially make it alot worse. I put them in further until I felt metal touch bullet. I quickly spun it around so that the pliers had hold of the bullet.

"Cam be careful his heart is getting dangerously slow."

I held the pliers tight in my now sweaty hands. I felt a tingling in my cheek, I rubbed it with the back of my hand to find out it was tears. I was crying. I held the pliers tight not letting myself be distracted and quickly yanked them out along with the bullet.

Zach let out a blood curling scream of pain.

I looked at Liz who looked scared and worried, it'll be ok Liz I told her mentally.

"Hold on Zach, not long." I whispered. I grabbed the needle and cotton and quickly inserted the cotton through the loop.

I had to stitch up the hole. I quickly glanced around where Bex was taking down the last guy. Where were the others?

"Were behind you, literally." I jumped shocked. Everyone was behind me smiling sadly. Grant squeezed my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"It'll be ok Cam, just do your best so we can get him out of here." Macey told me. But that's it. What if I just made it worse? What if I should've left it to the experts? What if Zach dies now when he could've lived?

All these questions went through my head but then I heard a whimper. I looked at Zach; he looked like he was in agony. I looked at Liz who just nodded. Answering my question, should I carry on?

I squeezed his hand quickly then started to put the needle through his skin. Slowly piercing the skin and watching the needle exit the other side; it then entered the other side of the bullet puncture. I carried on doing this. Quickly but carefully, the sooner I had finished the quicker we could get him to a hospital. I was on the last stitch.

"Cam his heart is getting slower!" I gasped as did everyone else.

"Zach hold on! If you love me, love us hold on!" I yelled. He wouldn't die on me now would he? He wouldn't leave me now, now we were finally together?

I quickly finished stitching now feeling the tears get heavier. I felt my heart beat quicken and felt myself shake. Grant picked me up while Jonas and Preston lifted Zach, the girls ran downstairs to the car just as Bex slapped a napotine patch on the guys head.

We all ran down the stairs. Well everyone except me because Grant was holding me. Zach can't die he just won't.

**Grant Pov**

I carried Cammie to the car, I realised none of us knew where the nearest hospital was. I looked at Cammie hoping she would tell us, but it looked like she was sleeping. Well she looked like she was any way. We jumped into Maceys car and drove off, way past the speed limit to the nearest city. We quickly arrived and we all rushed out of the car. Me carrying Cammie and Jonas carrying Zach, for a computer geek he was very muscled.

Great now I probably sound gay, right?

Everyone rushed around trying to look for a hospital. People looked at us strangely one lady actually helped us.

"Oh dear god! Let's get you to the hospital follow me now!" she yelled at us all. Besides from the yelling she seemed nice enough. She must be in her early thirties late twenties. She pushed us into a hospital and we Macey ran to the desk.

"Listen up! We need our friend to see the best damn doctor here, got it? He has just been shot and his girlfriend has done her best to fix it up but she's no professional so can you get a doctor here now!" she all but yelled. The lady looked darn well frightened. She was on the phone faster than you could say Mississippi, she mumbled a few words and a doctor appeared with a stretcher. We out Zach on it and we all rushed to keep up with him.

"You girls and boys need to stay out here while we stitch him up properly." With that he went into the theatre room and left us outside. I sat down on the bench, Cammie still in my arms. Bex plopped down next to me and started stroking her hair. Everyone else fell asleep within minutes where as I stayed awake. Liz had her head on Jonas's shoulder and he had his head on hers, Bex lay uncomfortably near Cammie and Macey had her head on Preston's lap. Preston's head rested on the seat head. Cammie was still asleep. Every now and then she would squirm or wriggle. Occasionally mumbling Zach's name. At some point a nurse came and guided us all to a small room. I put Cammie down on the bed and Bex came and sat on my lap cuddling into me. Today was a long day. But it was worth it. All we could do now is hope that Zach actually stayed alive.

**Bex Pov**

I awoke in Grant's arms to talking going on around me. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly feeling the blood rush to my head. Bloody hell I was exhausted.

I saw a doctor walk in, he was young, blonde a bit like the odd Carlisle Cullen out of Twilight. Oh how I hated that book with a passion. Except Rob I mean, he is British.

"Hey doc, she going to be alright?" I asked standing up and stretching.

"Yes she looks alright we just want to run a few tests to make sure." He told me.

Tests?

"Tests? What kind of tests?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm afraid that isn't my place to say quite yet. Mr Goode has awoken if you would like to go visit him miss...?" he trailed off.

"Baxter. Bex Baxter." Jeez that sounded so...James Bond!

"Ah yes miss Baxter just 3 doors down from here If you would like to visit him." With that he walked out. I quickly pecked Grant on the cheek and left a note for them all.

_Guy's calm down. Gone to see Zach, his 3 doors down from here._

_Love you all._

_Bex._

I walked out and went to Zach's room.

**Zach's Pov**

I woke up groggily to the sound of a cart being pulled along. I opened my eyes and found myself in a bright room, the hospital. Of course...

"Hello dear. Breakfast?" she asked. She sounded pretty cheery for a lunch lady that worked in a hospital.

"Yeah sure." I croaked out.

"What would you like?" I looked at the cart. There was nearly every breakfast thing here. This was pretty awesome!

"Can I have some toast and Orange juice?" I asked. She quickly served through it together and put it in front of me. With a quick smile she walked out. Just as I was drinking my juice Bex walked in.

"Hey Zach, how you holding up?" she asked pinching a bit of my toast.

"Goode I guess." I said smirking, she smiled glad to see that I hadn't changed. No way in hell would a tiny bullet stop me being myself.

"So you owe Cammie." She told me. What? How did I owe Cammie? What had she done, what had I done?

"Why?" I asked. She just stared at me her mouth hung open.

"Are you for real? What exactly do you remember?" she asked.

"Well I remember you guys interrogating me, Cammie screaming, Cammie being shot the COC us lot fighting me being shot and that's about it really." I told her, my memory was blurry from then on.

"So you're telling me you don't remember Cammie practically doing surgery on you, saving your life, removing that bloody bullet? You don't remember screaming like a girl?" she asked in disbelief. If she was in disbelief what was in? Cammie had saved me, I was supposed to save her but she had saved me. Just when I thought I couldn't love her anymore, when I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore she goes and does it.

I found myself falling more in love with Cammie every day.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah wow. She really loves you Zach, you better not break her heart. She was a wreck last night, when she thought you was going to die...she was an absolute wreck." She told me, sadness clear in her voice.

"How is she now?" I asked her.

"She's still sleeping, she turns every so often, mumbles your name. The doctor wants to run some tests." She told me.

"TESTS? WHAT FOR?" I yelled.

"Zach calm down I don't know why do I? Do you know what it could be?" I thought really hard. Why would Cammie need to have some tests taken? It could be for emotional purposes. Maybe to make sure she hasn't got any injuries. It could just be a test by Solomon but that was unlikely. Maybe it's for-

That's when it clicked in!

_Flashback._

_Everyone had gone out into town. It was just me and Cammie left her grandparents where on the field with the horses. I went into her room and bent down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around my neck threading her through my hair. I put my arms around her waist. We kissed for a good 10 minutes with me occasionally groaning into the kiss._

_We pulled away panting heavily. _

"_I need you." I told her. "I need to see you."_

"_I need you too, more than you'll ever know." she told me. The rest of the afternoon was one of the best in my life. (you guys probably know what happened. If you don't it begins with S and ends with X Ohmygod it must be S*X. LOL)_

_End of Flashback._

Pregnant!

No way, I must be wrong!

"WHAT?" Bex yelled.

Oh no...

**Hey guys...again!**

**Anyway I was thinking of ending it here and doing a sequel. Post me if you think I should do a sequel.**

**And what did you think?**

**Review please!**

**Let's see if we can get 100 reviews!**

**You think we can do that?**

**It would be the best end of story present...**

**Pwease? **

**Come on, you know you wanna touch that little button.**

**It's like chocolate.**

**So tempting.**

**But give in to this temptation**

**You wont regret it.**

**X**


	13. SEQUEL INFORMATION

**SEQUEL INFORMATION!**

**Well hey guys! I thought I'd get started on telling you lot on the sequel.**

**Well you see some of you want me to carry on with this fic. Which I will almightily do!**

**But some don't want Cammie to be pregnant. And of course this story can only carry on and be great with your opinions and views.**

**So I want your opinions ASAP because I need to know how to start it. If you're up for the idea tell me if you're not tell me why that is. Because seriously it's a twist on any Gallagher Fic I've ever read.**

**So quickly let me know on your views so we can get started on the sequel!**

**And I want to finish this note by saying...**

**104 REVIEWS AND RISING!**

**You have no idea how happy that made me to go to bed with only 85 and wake up, go to school and check on it and find that many reviews.**

**Seriously I was so happy you guys are the ultimate reviewers.**

**Love all my fans lots!**

**ELLE**

**X**


End file.
